An Illusion of Sanity
by aimeeshii
Summary: /DISCONTINUED/ Pride is a powerful thing; it doesn't allow one to be stalked. When Kyouya finds himself the target of a stalker, who wins: a possessive stranger or his pride? 6918
1. I

**Warnings: **this story will contain _rape._ I'm sorry if you can't read anything like that and I know non-consensual sex is usually taken lightly on FanFiction.

**I don't own Kateikyoushi. **

I._  
>I know, I was watching you carefully.<em>

-x-

"You're moving again? You can't; you've only been there two months."

Kyouya sighed in response to the concerned tone within her voice. He viewed it as inappropriate, the attachment she had to him was unnecessary. It wouldn't have existed if he hadn't been adopted by her family when they were young. Although it wasn't legal, the bond that they shared as children was adequate to replace his own parents. "I'm not running, Nagi," he replied, his voice curt, "I'm not comfortable here." The brunet flexed his fingers, peering down at his calloused flesh while the other gripped the device held to his ear.

"Why?" She sighed.

"There's too much crowding." The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. "Not even I could deal with living here," he said monotonously. "Before I know it, I'll become a herbivore, too."

"Kyouya," Nagi started before pausing, taking in an audible breath. "Can't you at least finish the school year? You know nothing's happened before. It's just you being paranoid."

"It is _not _in my head," Kyouya hissed. As he noticed his fingers had curled into a fist, he raised them to run through the ebony strands of his hair. A sigh slipped through his lips as they ran through the dark tresses, his eyelids closing in the process. "I'm not weak."

"I didn't say you were!"

"Your tone implied it," he retorted, pushing himself up from his bed. The room was bare—only the necessary furniture was inside, the air within the room awkward. It seemed more like a show home throughout his whole apartment; the kitchen was still pristine, the condition of the bathroom, too. The brunet could feel the hairs across his body standing up at random points when he was inside. Within the confines of high school, the shivers down his spine appeared to cease, yet they would reappear in an instant similar to retribution.

"I know you don't like settling down. That's why you stayed with me when we were growing up, right?" Nagi's voice was soft despite the weight within her words. "Because my family moved a lot. It's not that you got attached."

Kyouya frowned. "Of course; I'm not a fool."

She laughed softly, the musical sound emitted from the speaker. "You're never going to get tied down, are you?" He didn't need to answer her question, it was rhetorical. They both knew the answer. "Where are you going this time?"

"Across town," he announced, placing stray articles of clothing within a black messenger bag. With every time he moved, usually to a different apartment within the same two or the next, his baggage was decreasing. He had to wonder what his load could have been like a few months in the future, whether or not he would need to invest in a small bag. The brunet's inheritance he received from his dead parents was proving helpful. Although he wasn't eighteen, instead a ripe age of seventeen, he'd swindled his way into clutching the vast amounts. "Another apartment."

"You're not going to let me visit you." It wasn't a question.

"No." Kyouya smirked. "I'll still see you at school, Nagi."

He closed the last drawer, no sadness reflected within his obsidian irides as he scanned the room. He slammed the door shut after him, his expression unwavering as he left the building. It didn't feel right to live there anymore; although it had been a mere two months, it was longer than his last apartment.

The brunet ran a hand through his hair as he stepped out, peering up at the sun blaring above him. "Another month," he murmured.

-x-

The sky was stained a dark shade of blue when Kyouya had finished moving into his new apartment. It was much like the old one; far too clean and untouched by his personal things. His clothing hardly filled up more than one drawer. He'd quirked a thin eyebrow at first, from noticing his lack of clothing, before shrugging his shoulders. He still had an appropriate amount; for school, he simply had to wear his uniform. It was easier if he wore it outside as well since it saved washing. There was no washing machine or dryer inside the apartment—just like the others—meaning he would have to make himself vulnerable to wash his clothing. Stepping out into the open for a certain amount of time and feeling the eyes on his body.

Kyouya refused to believe it was all in his head. If it were, when he started high school he would've been normal. Simply glaring at anyone that got too close, trying to pry Nagi off of him so she wouldn't become discriminated and then skipping lessons on top of the rooftop. When he first went up there, it had felt great. The breeze that travelled through on the regular basis was relaxing. Yet, as he laid himself out on top of the ground, he would shudder. It was the first time he'd felt that someone was watching him and it didn't cease until he walked inside.

The brunet sat himself on top of his new bed, the springs digging into his backside uncomfortably, as he crossed his arms. Kyouya was in his last year of high school. His resolution was to endure it for a few months, still moving across town before he moved somewhere else completely. Maybe a different country, just to clear his head. A loud sigh slipped through his lips as he pushed himself up from the hard mattress.

"Imagination," Kyouya spat out bitterly.

A shiver ran down his spine, just a small trail of coldness, as he approached the window. His eyebrows were raised as he observed the view, noting that there was a particularly suspicious tree planted outside. It could have come in useful in the future—the branches that were dangerously close to his window proving handy. He eyed them carefully for a few moments, resisting the urge to see if he could climb out to stand upon the branches already. They seemed to have been almost reaching out to him, the angles peculiar.

While shaking his head the brunet slammed the window shut, inwardly grimacing at the squeak the hinges produced. He made sure they were locked, not a breeze could get in, while pushing against the glass pane to see if it was a faulty lock. Satisfied that it was enough, Kyouya checked to see if the other windows were locked, too, before advancing towards the front door. There was one lock upon it, not a deadbolt or anything remotely similar. Only a small bar of metal that he had to slide across to gain privacy. As he moved the piece of metal, he decided to invest in some more. At least three, just to prove he wasn't being paranoid. It was normal to want safety.

The next moment, his hands were curled around the metal of his tonfas. He made sure they were in good condition with no droplets of blood upon them. Kyouya's lips curled into a smirk as he stashed them within his school jacket, within the pockets he'd sewn when he was in middle school.

-x-

"Nagi," Kyouya called sternly, not turning to look at the female beside him. "Stop staring at me."

Nagi stuck her bottom lip out, an action similar to a pout while her eyebrows knitted together. She was worried; Kyouya was usually distant from her, from everyone in fact, but that day he was worse. She blinked briefly, her violent irides becoming covered by her black lashes before she looked at him curiously again. There were small bags under Kyouya's eyes and his eyes were partially bloodshot, too. She had to be tactful about asking what was wrong—although he had muttered something his breath before, a statement similar to someone staring at him, out right demanding to know was dangerous. He would become angry, taking her concern the wrong way. It had happened when they were younger, too, meaning that Nagi knew when to stop talking. She didn't speak often, instead staying quiet when other individuals approached her, but it was different with him.

"You had some fluff on your face," she lied, pivoting in her seat to face the front the next moment.

He grunted in response. "Hn."

Kyouya stopped living with her when they were in their last year of middle school. He was fine, healthy and the same arrogant male as usual. He refused to let her visit him, though, something that didn't cease to bother her. Nagi moved her hand up to sweep her chin-length bangs out of her face, the strands blurring her peripheral vision so she couldn't peek. Her parents didn't mind that he didn't visit anymore. They were fine with it; they had expected as much.

When she noticed that Kyouya was becoming restless through high school, his skin somewhat paler while he became agitated easier, she knew something was wrong. He was just too proud to admit it.

The question she wanted to ask came out wrong. "Do you need me to make you lunch?" It was more along the lines if he needed to be with her still, to trust in someone.

Kyouya's answer was immediate. "No, I don't." He'd caught the hidden meaning. "You're a herbivore, Nagi."

Although the comment stung, she chose to force a laugh. "That hurt."

"The truth's a bitch." He snorted.

She decided to look from afar for awhile, but the moment his health deteriorated more—surely to his own chagrin—she'd attempt to help. Even if he thought it was out of pity. "Yeah," she agreed softly.

-x-

Kyouya threw his bag down onto the floor, sliding the small bar of metal across to lock the door quickly. His lips were curled down into a frown as he shook his arms in an attempt to shake off the blood. It had been sprayed across his uniform, a droplet landing on his face at some point. He wiped the back of his palm across his cheek, sneering at the scarlet liquid, before walking towards the bathroom.

The light was turned on quickly before the brunet turned on the shower. The water was running loudly, the droplets splashing across the white tiles as Kyouya ran the tap. He wiped his face briefly, the temperature of the water draining the drowsiness from his expression before he looked up into the mirror. His bangs were limp from the water, falling down to just below his eyes from the weight of the liquid. He grimaced at his complexion, the smeared blood across his cheeks standing out more than usual. As Kyouya pulled back to reach for a towel something caught his eyes.

Usually it wouldn't have been anything significant, only a small sparkle within a shining bathroom to the right of him. Yet he hadn't moved any of his belongings in there. His narrow eyebrows slanted down in confusion as he turned around. He remembered where he'd spotted it; coincidentally on top of the door frame, facing the running shower. Kyouya frowned before dragging a chair from the kitchen—which he surely wouldn't use—and climbing up.

The brunet was on eye level with the top of the door at that moment. He trailed his finger along the wood as his eyes looked across, checking to see if there was a stray piece of glass or anything remotely similar that could have caught his eye. When his finger stopped, something in its path and stopping the movements, he turned his head curiously.

A small camera was placed on the wood, tape around the bottom to keep it attached. Kyouya blinked in disbelief, his expression soon outraged as he pulled the camera off. He held it in his palm incredulously, staring at the small device as a small red light was flashing below the lens.

That meant that it was still on. That it was still recording what it was seeing; that Kyouya's outraged expression was being seen by whoever had placed it there.

He crushed the device within his hand, the pieces being placed within the sink the next moment. The water sprayed over the wires and other parts, efficiently causing the glow of the red light to decrease. A small spiral of smoke came out from the camera, a spark being produced, too.

"Imagination my ass," Kyouya growled.

-x-

**AN: **haha, this is really different to my normal stuff, isn't it? Third person, page breaks, no Dino and actual plot...


	2. II

**Shadowcast321: **thank you for the first review! It makes my day when you review. :D Haha, yeah... Darker. That was a good phrase. I actually haven't heard that before. I'm afraid he is going to get in trouble soon. ;) The plot's not happening twenty chapters in for once! Thank you for the concern! :D I'm doing good. How about you? **Phoenix of Starlight: **Yay, lured in a new person to my stories~ -showers you with glitter- 8D Oh dear mother. Reviewers always say I make Kyouya cute. I really don't mean to. OTL It just happens. **marisakiku: **Oh dear, I hope I can live up to your expectations haha. I really don't know if it'll be like Smeared Porcelain or have the same feel, but as long as you like it, it's okay. Yeah, Nagi has two eyes. :P Pfft, he's amazing. He can deal with all the shit that comes towards him. /cough **Fui: **Glad you enjoyed it. :D **J.J psycho: **hello new person! -glomp- Aha, yup. Nagi's there. :p Ohoho~ I can't reveal my secrets. /bricked

**I don't own Kateikyoushi. **

II.  
><em>I know the arrogant pride that poisons the truth you hear.<em>

-x-

Paranoia. It was a funny word; possessing various meanings to different individuals. For Kyouya, he denied it. It didn't exist within his vocabulary—it wasn't important. Acknowledging it was a form of weakness, let alone letting the word slip through his lips.

After finding the camera last night, Kyouya had pretended that nothing had happened. He'd blocked it out of his mind, claiming it was merely a dream for the mean time. That didn't mean he slept well, though. Instead waking up with his covers wrapped around his body, a light sweat coating his skin. He groaned before pressing his face into the pillow, waiting for sleep to subdue him again. When that didn't happen, he showered. The brunet made it so there was large towel shielding his body from anything inside of the bathroom, just in case there were any cameras that he missed. He told himself that he was being normal, not that he had to scour the room in search for any more devices. His clothes were slipped on immediately after that, a towel within his hair as he dried it quickly.

Everything thing else was normal within his apartment. As Kyouya ran his fingers from his mildly dry hair, he walked towards the kitchen. He grimaced at how untouched it was; the stove was far too big for him and he doubted he would be cooking anything on there any time soon. He settled for a slice of bread, devouring it quickly before brushing his teeth again. He acted the same as ever; the same way he would've if Nagi was standing beside him. While growing up beside her, Kyouya hadn't run towards her in the mornings just to speak. She was someone who was merely there, not out of choice but someone he got accustomed to. He didn't need to push her out of the way; she stepped back with a small nod of his head.

Kyouya stopped in his tracks when he'd slipped his shoes on. To his own chagrin, his eyes had widened when he looked towards the door. His eyes didn't stray towards the lock at first, instead staring at the paper that had been thrust through the letterbox. Not all the way, though. The envelope was still partially outside, only the top peeking through. But it was enough for Kyouya to freeze. It was understandable, almost expected, that he was going to receive post. But it wasn't supposed to be addressed to him—they were meant to be for the previous tenants. Yet, the brunet could see the start of his name; the kanji recognizable to his eyes.

He blinked, expecting the letter to disappear and be a figment of his imagination.

When it was still there, he closed his eyes to calm himself down. When he believed he wouldn't overreact from the contents, he pulled the crisp white envelope, trying not to flinch when the metal of the letterbox slammed shut. Kyouya was grasping it within one hand, his narrow eyebrows knitted together when he realized there was no return address. There wasn't a stamp placed upon it either; simply his first name written in black ink.

It wasn't right. Kyouya swallowed thickly, his fingers curling around the paper before it became crushed within his hands. As he walked towards his bedroom trying to ignore the uncomfortable churning within his stomach, Kyouya felt a shiver run down his spine. Unintentionally as he searched through his messenger bag, his eyes had strayed to look out of the window.

The brunet soon grasped the small metal object, retrieving it from the bag before he took in a deep breath. He pushed against the pane of glass of the window, letting a breeze flow into the room in preparation. He flicked the lid of the lighter up, the colours of the flames being reflected within his eyes as he held the fire to the envelope. The smell of burning was thick within the air, the pages curling and turning into ash as Kyouya smirked.

As the ash glided out of the window, a challenge flashed within his eyes.

Kyouya Hibari wasn't weak.

-x-

Kyouya bit down into the side of his cheek, his arms crossed over his chest as he tried to make time go quicker. The lesson was boring, that was understandable for him, at least—he was sometimes too bright for his own good—but what irked him was the stare he was receiving. It wasn't Nagi alone. Although she was the main one he could detect, simply from her being seated beside him through most of their lessons, there were others. The stares were probing, far too curious for their own good.

"How many do I have to bite to death?" he muttered under his breath, closing his eyes a moment later. His irides were hidden by the movement so as he placed his arms onto the wood of the desk and placed his head on top, his mood wasn't revealed.

Kyouya was irritable. Lack of sleep was catching up to him; from years of experiencing below the minimum amount of rest—attempting to make up for it by napping through his lessons—it was getting worse. Nagi had the nerve to poke him in the arm when he slept, flinching and scooting her seat over so she wouldn't be scolded from her action.

"They're just worried about you," she said softly beside him.

His face was turned away from her, yet he still furrowed his eyebrows. "They have no right to be," he announced, pushing himself up from the desk. The brunet yawned into his hand a moment later, moisture collecting at the corner of his eyes as a consequence. He frowned to himself as he noticed the substance, stubbornly blinking to rid himself of it.

"They do," Nagi countered, a stubborn tone to her own voice, "they've known you since middle school."

Kyouya had met a variety of individuals, but that didn't mean he worried about them. "What's your point?" he questioned, arching an eyebrow at her tone. Nagi was acting differently than usual, an aspect he didn't want to acknowledge. That only happened when he was off, too.

"If I remember correctly," she started, her voice soft again. Her hand was running through her hair delicately as she spoke, the shoulder length violet locks falling in random directions. "You're the one who approached them first."

"I hit them with my tonfa." Kyouya frowned. "That's not an act of peace; I was _punishing _them."

Nagi shrugged beside him, her lips curled into a smile. Kyouya eyed her curiously before shaking his head, his eyes widening when a jolt of dizziness became apparent. His hand clasped the edge of the table tightly, his knuckles turning white, as he blinked in shock. Kyouya denied that the spout of dizziness had happened, though, claiming that he was merely hungry.

"Kyouya?" Nagi called beside him.

He blinked. "What?" His pointed gaze on her face the next moment was implying one thing; that it was the wrong move to mention what had happened moments ago ever again.

"Tsunayoshi's looking at you."

"That's none of my concern," he grunted. The brunet's frown only increased when Nagi placed her hand on his shoulder, the one that had been previously trailing through her hair. His voice was stern the next time he spoke. "Nagi."

"Could it hurt to talk to him?" she asked quickly, jumping over her words. "You know he respects you."

It was a stroke to his ego that he was admired, somewhat, but it didn't waver Kyouya's attitude. "I'm not talking to him," Kyouya spat, knocking her hand off of him. Hurt flashed within her violet irides for a moment before it was masked. "Or any of his herbivoric friends. I don't _need _to," he stressed.

Before she could speak again, Kyouya pushed himself up from his chair and started to walk away.

"They're worthless," he said loudly, ignoring the enraged look he received from the teacher as he left the classroom. A moment later, just to himself he said, "They'd only agitate me more."

-x-

There was an envelope again.

It wasn't in the letterbox when Kyouya came home, though. He'd inspected his door from afar at first, a small sigh of relief escaping his lips until he went to collapse on his bed. As soon as he'd entered his room, he frowned. It was cold in there; the temperature far too low for it to have been normal. The window was left partially open, the breeze drifting in through the small gap between the window and the windowsill. When he saw an envelope that looked similar to yesterdays, almost identical, he did the first thing that came to mind.

Kyouya thrust his hand forward causing the letter to have been pushed out of the window. He stared as it fell down onto the floor unbearably slowly, the lack of weight of the envelope causing it the flutter in the wind for a few moments. The window was locked after that, Kyouya making sure it wouldn't open before he made sure that all the others were in a similar condition.

As he finally relaxed, flexing his calloused fingers out in front of him—resisting the urge to venture outside and vent his frustrations onto a poor soul—and leaned against a wall, Kyouya sighed to himself.

The brunet ran a hand through his hair. Irritation was clear in his voice when he muttered, "Maybe Nagi's right."

-x-

There was a man resting against the tree trunk outside the brunet's apartment, the bark pressing against his spine through his thin clothing. He didn't mind the uncomfortable feeling, though; instead, he was focused on the phone that was placed within his lightly tanned hand. He'd removed his leather gloves previous, the articles of clothing placed within his pocket. His lips curled into a smirk as he let out a laugh, his heterochromatic eyes staring intently at the screen within his hands.

"He's playing hard to get," he mused with an amused tone of voice, "how nice of you, Kyouya."

-x-

Kyouya groaned, refusing to open his eyes as he reached out towards the desk that was located next to his bed. Stubbornly refusing to look up, he felt the piece of furniture with his fingertips until he came across what he was looking for. He dragged his phone towards his face, a hiss escaping his lips the next moment as he made it so the screen lit up.

The ringing was still going; the noise blaring obnoxious as he mulled over whether or not to answer. It wasn't the right time for him to have been in bed, after all, yet he didn't know whether he wanted to answer.

"Go away, Nagi," he grunted, turning the phone off before throwing it on the floor.

-x-

**AN: **I'll keep the chapters short for this story. Like Provocative Nightmare, I'll update once a week. Hopefully. But I'm excited to post this right now so I'm spamming.


	3. III

**Shadowcast321: **haha, yay. c: Repaying each other~ It's gonna be a bit darker, but I don't really know. I'm not good at judging what comes out. Oho, if something's chasing me; I pause the game and load up a wiki. :'D It's that simple. It's a good phrase. Oooh, exams. I had them last year this time. I feel old now. Oh dear. **Fui: **haha, yup. Yay, Mukuro. **Sir Apropos: **d'aww, thank you. ;A; It means a lot that you like them. I'm doing good in third person? Thanks! I'm not confident in it haha. **Phoenix of Starlight: **you deserved the glitter, girl. You consider Xanxus cute? I'm starting to worry now. Reacting strongly. LMAO. Oh gosh, that made me laugh for awhile. :'D I love that word too! Oooh! We could be twins. ;A; **J.J psycho: **yaay. -glomped- Ohoho. I don't actually like Chrome, but I thought she'd be nice to put in there~ I think the stalker's someone we know. Don't you? :'D **marisakiku: **I'm glad you like him, haha. It will get darker than this. Don't worry. **18plusForMe: **d'aw, man. Serious blushing going on here. Thank you! It's fine, it still means a lot that you read it. :3 **Takigawa Aki: **oh look, it's you. No, you haven't converted me to liking 6918 haha. I just wanted some love! This isn't angst. Or anything dark or serious. This is crack. _Crack, _girl.

**I don't own Kateikyoushi. **

III.  
><em>A blunt air is just another of my tricks.<em>

-x-

Kyouya tossed and turned when he'd attempted to sleep. He refused to acknowledge the fact that experiencing was having trouble; he viewed it as a challenge. It wasn't deteriorating his health, at least not to his own eyes, and he believed it was the time speeding past. As the daunting sound of the ticking from his clock filled the room, he pressed his head further into his pillow. It was getting louder. The sound was trying to mock him; to show him that he was still conscious, aware of his surroundings for the mean time. But that was a good thing, that meant he had control over what occurred in his presence. He influenced what happened, his actions causing the events to stir. With a flick of his fingers, he could make anything he wanted to happen. He wasn't becoming someone's marionette, that was impossible. The brunet saw no wires attached to his limbs, his reactions not in the palm of someone's hand.

When the sound of the ticking was even louder, almost echoing as the sound bounced off of the walls, Kyouya was close to attempting to suffocate himself within his pillow. The cotton was irritable against his face, scraping against the flesh of his cheek as he attempted to lull himself to sleep again. It didn't work; it barely ever did. When Kyouya's eyelids were unbearably heavy, his eyes unnatural half-lidded as they were opened to squint at the incoming rays of sunlight. The alarm within the clock went off soon after, drowning out of moving hands within the glass pane. He slammed his hand down on top of the device, almost crushing it within his palm—to small shards of material, reflecting how significant it was—before the ringing stopped. The room was eerie, only the faint echo of the sound as he yawned into his hand.

The towel was placed in the same position as before when Kyouya showered. To shield his body from anything that could have been there. He'd made sure his window was locked, too, before exiting his bedroom. When the mirror was within his sight, he'd gulped before glancing to see what he could catch sight of. Yet nothing was abnormal; it was strangely regular. Cold water was splashed upon his face before he was fully dressed, avoiding the lack of food within his kitchen before he moved to slip on his shoes. It was as though the past few days hadn't happened that he was surely fine without the hallucinations, as he had dubbed them. Although there had been a piece of ash upon his windowsill, it could have been anything. Dust that had collected, somehow taken the form of appearing to have been charred. Sleep was trying to take revenge, to beg him to succumb to unconsciousness for a limited amount of time.

The apartment door creaked loudly when it was open, causing the brunet to produce a sigh. The lock was taunting him, yet again. The small piece of metal shining before it was out of view. The slam that echoed around him alert Kyouya that the door had shut before he locked it, walking away swiftly. Noises kept him awake; his footsteps telling him he still had something to do, something to accomplish, albeit small.

When he took his first step outside the apartment complex, the noise was off. It wasn't a thud; it was the crinkling of plastic, the noise of something grinding against another. The brunet looked down curiously, letting the door behind him as he peered at the item. There was a bouquet of flowers; red roses that were in bloom, droplets of water still hidden within their healthy petals. Kyouya picked them up, bemused, before he inspected closer.

Within the plastic wrapping that he'd stepped upon forcefully, there was a note attached. He knew the writing, the delicate strokes in the recognizable black ink. Kyouya could indentify his first name when he saw it.

There was no mistaking it.

Before he could stop himself, to convince himself that it was a form of his imagination, Kyouya's hand had curled into a fist around the bouquet. The thorns reached deep into the skin of his hand, some becoming lodged into the flesh of his palm as he wringed them between his fingers. As the pain increased and he continued to desecrate them, to taint the once blooming flowers and staining them with his own blood. The pain was a reminder that he was twisting his fate—Kyouya was going against what someone expected him to do, proving that he wouldn't be controlled by anyone.

A hiss of pain escaped his lips as he released his grip on the flowers, the once immaculate bouquet falling to the floor in a tattered mess. He could see the scarlet liquid upon the stems, the thorns thoroughly coated as he shook his hand to escape the sting. Yet, the sting was welcome at the same time. It wasn't his lack of sleep; there was no hallucination that could send signals to his nerves. Kyouya flexed his fingers, watching the blood gather at the wounds.

He was inside his apart a moment later, running his hand under the cold water pouring from the kitchen sink. Infections weren't welcome—they would slow him down, limiting the use of his weapons and fist until it was healed correctly.

A noise within his apartment could be heard. Kyouya was sure he hadn't made it; he was pressing a bandage onto his right hand to secure the wounds. It sounded vaguely like footsteps.

It was like the clock, the sound mocking. He strained his ears to pick out the sounds, to listen to hear if there were any clues where it was coming from. The footsteps continued, though. They weren't ceasing, only becoming louder with every second that passed.

Kyouya walked briskly, slamming the doors to his apartment open. He looked within all of the rooms, glancing back inside of the hallway to check no one was there. As he reached his bedroom door, the footsteps stopped. As his hand curled around the doorknob, only his breathing was audible; everything else was absent. He thrust the door open quickly, his palm placed angrily upon the wood as he scanned the room.

Just the empty breeze hit his face as he looked around.

-x-

It was easy. The task of breaking into someone's house; it was more than amusing, the mediocre task. With a simple prod of a knife, a window could slide open. For the blue-haired male it was child's play. He'd laugh softly to himself as he stepped foot into the brunet's apartment, glancing at his possessions and what secrets the place could contain. He'd found out a few things from the previous apartments he'd been inside. But by far, the newest was the easiest to obtain access to.

"That silly boy." He laughed, jumping down from the tree outside. He'd jumped down slow enough to see the brunet's face as he slammed the door to his bedroom open, inspecting the noises he had been here. The man ran a hand through his chin-length bangs, the middle parting becoming obscured as he gazed through the dead branches at the cloudy sky. "He can't resist me for much longer."

His lips curled into a smirk as he remembered the present he'd left within Kyouya's room.

"I can't wait longer, too."

-x-

No one was there. The brunet had checked multiple times, slamming the doors as he looked through. His hand was running through his black bangs in frustration, his teeth unintentionally bared as he willed himself to get a grip. Kyouya assured himself that he needed caffeine; to consume the drug to make his senses perk up, to be able to decipher reality from his imagination.

"Sleeping pills," he told himself, "I just need to buy some. It'll be simple; I can threaten someone if I'm too young." Kyouya's eyes felt heavy as he sat down on his bed, ignoring the shine his phone gave from his school. He'd thrown it there the light before, not caring to turn the device back on. Nagi was surely sending him a message demanding where he was; he was most likely a few hours late for school. The brunet always appeared early, to arrive before other's so he wouldn't have to deal with their nonsense, yet that day he hadn't. He couldn't bring himself to leave; he wanted to know what was going on, to search to see if there were any clues of sorts.

He slumped down onto his bed, letting out a sigh, before he closed his eyes. It was refreshing to do so, but it wasn't enough. It didn't bring a sick thrill of satisfaction like the thought of beating sleep did. Knowing that he could stay away and be able to deal with the herbivores surrounding him at the same time was thrilling. It meant something. As the brunet rolled over, to his side with his face pressed into the pillow again, he felt something against his face. He groped his mattress for a moment, his fingers sliding across another material that wasn't cotton. It wasn't soft, pleasing to touch; it was cold and solid.

Kyouya pulled the object out, his stomach jumping uncomfortably when he recognized what was within his hand.

Another letter—that time it had been wedged partially under his pillow, sticking out for his eyes to see. Whoever had placed it there was becoming impatient, silently commanding for him to read it with the placing.

A sick spark of curiosity ran through the brunet, causing his fingers to trail across the opening. He ripped the envelope opening, throwing the paper into the bin before holding the letter in his hands. The page was sickenly white as he unfolded the page, inwardly grimacing as he sat up in the bed. The same ink that had been on the envelopes and on the bouquet had been used, the writing somewhat smaller and messier than before.

_You're mine, Kyouya. _

That was it, but it was enough for Kyouya's stomach to turn.

-x-

**AN: **I'm updating too much, oh my.


	4. IV

**J.J psycho: **psh, Mukuro isn't scary. He's as harmless as a kitten. c': Lmao. That's the reason you don't like Chrome? I adore you now. Yeah, I generally dislike her... But I'm warming up to 1896. OTL Yay! **18plusForMe: **LOL. He belongs to everyone!~ **Shadowcast321: **Ah man, I'm sorry for distracting you. p: I don't mean to! LOL. You panic? D'aww. I think Kyouya should just go live in a shed. That would make everything better. **Takigawa Aki: **Whoa, I didn't have to prod you to read my story this time. I'm impressed. Wut, why? D: I find that offensive! I don't even like this story. You're evil. I hate you. Gonna ignore you today. c': **FancyMittens: **haha, yay! I'm glad you're enjoying this. :D **xGreibx: **You're in front of me as I'm typing this... LOL. You just giggled. Herher. I feel like a stalker. Gonna kick you with my foot now. You'll understand when you see this. (Y) DO NOT READ ON FROM HERE. It's not safe for your straight eyes. D: Don't pester me when you read something... suggestive. **fuwacchi: **they were song lyrics. You dope. xD Adopted since I hate him. No love for Kyouya, ahurr. There's not hints of 1896! I told you it was supposed to be brother/sister relationship. Not dark enough? How's this chapter then? :D **Phoenix of Starlight: **:D You're a very odd person. Xanxus is just bleh. -pokes your blush- Ohoho. Ah, the lighter is inside the apartment xD I'm updating for you today! ;A;**  
><strong>

**I don't own Kateikyoushi.**

IV._  
>Through the night my self-confidence was out of sight.<em>

-x-

Kyouya figured that he wasn't safe. He knew that he wasn't with a stranger being able to break into his room so easily. With his stinging hands he picked up his phone, the dial tone mocking as he wanted for someone to answer.

"Hello?"

He froze, unable to fathom what he was supposed to say. He was too prideful to say that he needed help, somewhere safe to stay. "Nagi," was all he said.

"Kyouya?" she asked, surprise clear in her voice. "You didn't come to school today; are you okay?"

He asked himself the question, an almost hysterical laugh slipping through his lips. It wasn't a question whether he was okay or not; it was whether someone was watching him at that moment. "Fine," he answered lowly.

Her voice was soft as it came through the speaker. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he replied bluntly.

"What's happening?" she asked, her voice containing more confidence than he had heard for awhile. "You've been acting strange. You don't miss school, Kyouya."

"Nothing's happening," he lied, "I just wanted to sleep longer."

Admitting anything aloud would've been similar to defeat; recognizing that it was happening. Kyouya believed that he could sort it out, that the trouble could end by his hands. It had been going on for far too long—his attitude was unforgiving at that moment. It was transpired into that, the small throb of fear subsiding as he contemplated what could happen.

Telling Nagi that anything was happening was out of the equation; he knew that she would have become far too concerned. It was his problem alone, not hers. If she had became involved, there was a chance that she wasn't as strong as him; physically or emotionally.

"If there's anything wrong, you can go to the police."

"_No,_" the brunet said far too quickly. He caught himself the next moment, clearing his throat to get rid of the sudden tension that had built up. "They're herbivores; I'll _never _go to them."

"They can help," she defended her idea heartedly.

"By probing?" he questioned sardonically. "I don't want them knowing about me. Period."

"Just in case you get caught for beating people up?" Nagi queried. "You won't. If there's something wrong, you should just tell them, okay?"

"No."

"Kyouya." She sighed. "Why don't you come live with my family again? Daemon won't mind."

"I'm not going back there." Kyouya quickly concluded that if he went back to live there, there was a chance that she would have been dragged into the mess as well. There was the option that Nagi would accidentally pick up a letter meant for him, too. He shuddered thinking about her reaction; it was as clear as day that she would freak out. Any normal person would; they would've run for the police straight away. Police meant involving a stranger, giving away trust half-heartedly. Kyouya was never going to do that; he wasn't going to trust them, no matter what their rank was.

"Why?" Nagi asked. "Why can't you just live with us? We're staying here until the end of high school."

"I don't like it," he replied quickly. "It's not right."

Kyouya hung up after that, throwing his phone down onto his mattress. He hadn't moved from the spot since he'd found the letter, not trusting himself to go outside.

-x-

When the sky was starting to become stained with colour, Kyouya forced himself to eat. He consumed the food quickly, grimacing inwardly to himself as he tried to savour the taste. The food felt uncomfortable in his stomach, his inside churning awkwardly while it was trying to digest the food.

It was understandable; the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up again. He'd looked around his apartment quickly in the morning, but to no avail. Kyouya had found nothing, not a piece of dust out of place as he searched through the rooms. There were no more letters, but the one from yesterday was still innocently perched upon his desk. He'd placed it there afterwards, not being able to tear it apart or burn it.

He shuddered to himself, shaking his head briefly, before leaving the house. The brunet didn't want to stay cooped inside; he needed to find something to occupy his time. To distract him, to make his worries wash away briefly. His jacket was perched upon his shoulders quickly, the tonfas brushing against his back as he walked towards the exit. The hidden pockets were doing their job; sometimes even he forgot they were there until they knocked into him briefly.

"Sleeping pills," he told himself, "I'll go get them today."

With a small wallet placed within his pocket, Kyouya had a plan formed in his mind. It would be easy; if he managed to get his hands on the pills, there was a chance he could get rid of the bags that were under his eyes. They would be gone in hours, the sleep replacing the daunting purple shade of his skin. The memory of why they were there, too, would have vanished within time.

As he opened the door, Kyouya checked to see if there was anything placed outside, much like the roses had been yesterday. He froze e in place, his hands throbbing uncomfortably as they curled into fists; when he looked down to see a small white box.

There was a purple ribbon tied around it delicately, somehow not looking as suspicious as it was supposed to.

A lump formed in the back of his throat, his breaths becoming heavy as he stared down at it. There was a small tag attached to it, too, hanging loosely off of the ribbon.

_For you, Kyouya._

Kyouya shuddered violently, taking careful steps around the _present _to see if it was safe. He pushed the door to his apartment open swiftly, harshly kicking the box inside before slamming the door shut. If there was someone outside watching him, he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of observing his reaction. It was sure to have been odd, especially from the lack of sleep mixed in with the onslaught of horror.

"Please don't be an ear," he muttered under his breath, his voice low from the suspense.

He fingered with the ribbon for a moment before ripping it off, the tag falling to the floor as he discarded the material. The prodded the box with his tonfa momentarily, just to check it wasn't anything breathing still, before he opened it.

There was another letter inside, but it was on top of a bundle of wrapping paper.

Kyouya grasped it by the corner quickly, furrowing his eyebrows when he saw that there wasn't any writing on the frown. It wasn't an envelope either, simply a folded piece of paper. Warily, he opened it.

_You can probably tell what I want by now, can't you, Kyouya? I thought I should explain myself, warning you of what to do and what not to._

_I'm not a threat. At least, I'm not at the moment. I'm only looking out for your welfare_—_I'm possessive over you. I don't want people touching what is mine. Remember that. _

_No matter what you say, you're mine. You have been for the past three years. No matter what you think, I'm watching you right now. I always am. I know your reactions, the stubborn set of your jaw and how the sweat rolls down your body when you've been fighting. I especially love how you writhe in your sleep; you're just teasing me, aren't you?_

_Your virginity is mine, but that doesn't mean you can't prepare yourself for me. I'm not going to hold back. The pain will remind you that you're mine; it'll remind you that I've been inside of you._

_You're smart: here's a question for you, Kyouya._

_Do you know what I'm going to do next?_

He felt sick. His stomach churned uncomfortably, even worse than when he had started to consume the food. Taking in a deep breath, he threw the letter aside, pushing the wrapping paper aside quickly. Within the paper, there was a small bottle. Almost harmless, not as daunting as the letter, yet when Kyouya picked it up, it dropped right out of his hands.

The bottle of lube fell to the floor with a loud thud, Kyouya walking away quickly as he tried to keep his stomach settled. He took in deep breaths, trying to get rid of the urge to gag but it was to no avail.

The brunet vomited within the kitchen sink, the small breakfast being the only thing that came out. He clutched his mouth afterwards, disgusted at what he had just done. But being told he belonged to someone was a good reason—the implications behind the letter being able to cause anyone to feel the same things he did. As he gagged again, Kyouya groaned.

It was ten minutes later when he stormed outside, his tonfas drawn and held within his pale lithe hands. He was focused on the disgusted taste within his mouth, the tang a reminder of what he was doing. He stepped out of the apartment building quickly, his footsteps echoing as he looked out to see if anyone was there.

-x-

Running a hand through his shoulder-length blue hair, the man smirked to himself. There wasn't time to have been holding back if the brunet was offering himself to him. That had to have been what was happening; seeing Kyouya with his weapons drawn, a cold smirk across his lips it was just an offering.

The brunet was teasing him again.

The man laughed softly to himself, jumping down from the tree quietly as he tried to get the other when they were off guard. He grinned to himself, reaching inside of his pocket to collect a small cloth and a bottle. A small amount of the liquid was poured onto the cotton, the material soaked and the scent strong as he walked slowly towards the other.

Kyouya was walking forward, his eyes narrowed as he looked for someone. The older male smirked, taking the chance to walk up discreetly behind him before sneaking his hand around to reach his face. The cloth was pressed over Kyouya's nose and mouth before he could react, his struggles ceasing as he inhaled the scent.

As the brunet fell against his chest, the man laughed.

-x-

**AN: **I am still updating, the stories are just going on my LJ instead.


	5. V

**Shadowcast321: **Please don't get sent off to a mental institute. I'd feel bad for making you go there. c: LOL. Kidnapped... Why did I never think of that? Idk what I said was happening, but oh well. I'm sorry for the wait! I'm such a failure at this updating. **Phoenix of Starlight: **I'm sorry for taking so long to update this after you praised me! Mmm, I'm a huge Daemon fangirl. Gotta have some Daemon. QUESTIONS AT THE CAT. I do that, too! Especially when she sits on my lap while watching a film. Keeping the letter is a reminder of what's going on; if you get me, it's so Kyouya doesn't play it off as his imagination. /throws blanket at you **18plusForMe: **Damn right, Yuni. He does. xDD **simply anonymous: **Haha! Leave him to ripen? That's a rather good idea. /bricked for leading you on. Glad you got that reference! Barely anyone does these days, what is the world coming to? c': **J.J psycho: **Did I get Mukuro right, then? *w* /excitement **SaraSamaOfDooM: **LOL! Young woman, don't worry. I'm Aimee. Nice to meet you. -shakes hand- **ezzelin: **Hey, Ezz! 8D Thanks for taking time to read this. Don't worry, I actually have this story planned out for once. There are reasons... but they're creepy. Legit and creepy. This is... realistic? LOLWUT U TALKIN' NONSENSE. **TheQuietPaperMoon: **Sorry for making you shudder with that ending! Thank you! *w* -loves on you- **mukuro x hibari 3: **AW MAN, I LOVE YOU TOO. Wanna get married? :D LOL. You're lookin' forward to the rape? Gosh. **xanimelover121x: **Ohey, Mel. Fancy seein' you reading my story. :o ...Raped, yes! Thank you muchly for the compliment! It means a lot coming from you, gurl~ We need to talk moar. **anonymous: **Sorry for the long update! Been busy with crap and scaring myself LOL! ...I did another cliff hanger. Shit. You're gonna hate me. **Maniactly-a-lunatic: **You failure, Princess. How could you? ;A; I thought it was someone else's story, b-but mine? /sobs LOL /loves you ...You're a fool. Oh yes. **Maniactly-a-lunatic: **The letter said I love you, Princess. Duh. :'D Common knowledge. You're a failure still. **Fran's Potential Stalker: **Sorry for the late update! ;A; I really appreciate you reviewing, though. -showers you with love- ...The rape? LOL. -dies- I'm sorry~ Ah man, thank you muchly for the huge compliment 8D I feel the need to marry you.

**Dedicated to YoshimiRei.**

**I don't own Kateikyoushi.**

V.  
><em>My words are useless, even if I were to speak them.<em>

-x-

For someone of Kyouya's age, the blue-haired man observed, the brunet was rather light. The task of lifting Kyouya from the ground came with ease, draping his limp body over his arms was effortless, too. It was almost as though it was meant to happen; the lack of weight on the younger male's indicating that he was easy to be manhandled.

He laughed, adjusting his grip on the male before walking towards the car that he had parked around the corner of the street. A smirk was playing on the corner of the male's lips as he glanced down at the unconscious body within his arms. Languidly letting his eyes trail over his body, absorbing the details that he wouldn't have been able to have seen from far away. It was all he had been able to do, after all. It was purely luck that he had caught sight of the brunet before, not realizing exactly why Kyouya was within his previous home before leaving again. Sometimes, his family's connections brought him unexpected surprises.

His smirk turned into a frown, however, when his phone vibrated within his pocket. Ignoring the odd sensation that the device was producing, the blue-haired male balanced the brunet solely on one arm while reaching his free arm out towards the car door. Sliding the younger male into the backseat was simple; all he needed to do with nudge the brunet inside gently, purely to avoid adding any unneeded bruises upon his body. The frown across his lips only increased as his hone started to vibrate again. Closing the door to the car quickly, he didn't have to peer through the window to know that Kyouya was still passed out. The chloroform should not have wore off that easily, nor could the dosage have been too little.

"Mukuro-sama," a voice said through the phone.

The frown across Mukuro's lips only increased. He ran his fingers through his navy hair for a moment before choosing to answer, his voice somewhat low. "What is it?"

"There's some sort of a problem here..." the other male on the line said, his voice strained as he tried to keep it monotone. "Ken's only making it worse."

"I couldn't care at the moment," the blue-haired male admitted, crossing his free arm over his chest. With his eyes focused on the car door, he glanced at Kyouya's unconscious form before his eyes brightened up in mischief. "Fix it, Chikusa," Mukuro demanded testily, "unless it's worth my time, don't bother me with it again. I've got something to do at the moment."

"There's also a problem with your si—" Mukuro ended the call quickly, merely shrugging his shoulders when it hit him that it might have been a reasonable point to start the call again, to find out what the hell his subordinate wanted.

"It can wait," Mukuro murmured to himself, sliding into the driver's seat. Despite the mild inconvenience that his his subordinate had become, it didn't daunt upon his mood.

He'd been waiting for the perfect opportunity to finally get closer to the younger male; to have let him mature enough to have been considered old enough to touch. Even if following him around was considered somewhat wrong, the blue-haired male still had his morals. He'd decided long ago not to touch a child, someone not mature enough to have realized what was going on. Surely, if he had touched him all them weeks ago, the message wouldn't have gotten across well.

Somehow causing Kyouya to throw up from his gift wasn't expected, though. That had been a slight set back; Mukuro had excepted a different reaction, possibly one that was positive. He was polite about it, at least in his own eyes.

He glanced back at the unconscious male in the backseat, smirking widely. "You're finally mine."

-x-

Panic internally was the first thing that Kyouya did when his consciousness was coming back. It was arriving slowly; his eyelids eventually opening to reveal the unfamiliar room to him. The brunet blinked rapidly, moving his arm the next moment to rub his eyes in an attempt to become alert quicker. The action didn't work, though. Instead of moving, he found his arm restrained and incapable of moving. Turning to his head to the side quickly, Kyouya observed that there were ropes of some sort wrapped around his wrist.

Instead of thrashing against them and damaging his skin more, he tried to stay calm. In taking air through his nostrils slowly, he slowly turned his head, checking to see whether the other hand was restrained, too.

It was, just like his feet were, too.

He took in another deep breath, that time producing a sigh afterwards. It was to have been expected that something like this would happen at some point. Somehow, mentally he was prepared or it, too. Although he hadn't figured that it would've been by someone akin to a stalker—the man _was _a stalker. There was no point forgetting that rather minor detail. There wasn't any other options as to why he had woken up in an unfamiliar room; the walls were all painted a shade of cream, the bed he was situated upon contrasting greatly in a dark shade of gray. The covers were below his body, untouched while he could feel that his head were resting upon a pillow. For a moment he thought that it was somewhat okay to have at least some comfort.

"Great," he murmured to himself, lifting his lower half into the air while attempt to move down in the bed. Trying to let his wrists and then hands slip through the ropes would have been good, yet it seemed as though the knots were tied too tightly, the ropes wrapped around the bedposts far too tightly, too. He scowled to himself, sinking back down onto the mattress before letting his eyes scan the room again. The only sound within it was the shuffling of his clothes and breathing, indicating that there was no one else inside. "This is ridiculous."

Impatience was getting the better of him. He couldn't get any of his limbs free from the ropes, yet it wasn't that what was irritating him the most. Rather, it was the lack of noise within the room. Kyouya wanted to know who he needed to bite to death already—who needed a painful death for letting him suffer such humiliation, although no one could see it at that moment.

He bared his teeth to himself, trying to get rid of the impatience he was feeling. Whoever had touched him and made him capable of feeling dizzy within his head needed to feel pain.

-x-

Something felt wrong; strange. The feeling was foreign, the brunet frowning to himself as he moved uncomfortably while trying to lull himself back to sleep. That seemed like the only thing to do instead of waiting with his eyes open, yet when a small spike of pain went through his chest, he opened his eyes in surprise.

The first thing he caught sight of was someone perched upon the bed beside his body. The man had one of his hands resting on Kyouya's chest, the other placed upon his own lap as he stared at him.

The blue hair the male had was memorable—much like someone else's that he knew—yet it was the irides that caught Kyouya's attention immediately. One was a shade of cerulean while the other was scarlet, both irides reflecting the mischievous glint within them. As Kyouya's eyes trailed down, he noticed the smirk the other had.

-x-

**AN: **This is kind of late, haha. I have reasons! I actually scared myself writing this. I'm a complete wimp though I still watch horror movies a lot, but I felt so bad writing this. The rape _isn't _coming in for awhile; don't worry, there will still be some... action. I'm not good with writing Mukuro, of course, you should be able to tell by now. I've only included him within troll—meaning completely OOC within a story for a laugh—and seriously in two more. His character is foreign to me, completely.

The chapter was going to be longer but I'm tired at the moment. I'm probably gonna go sleep and then work on another soon. Sorry for the... cliffhanger? But we all knew Mukuro was playing with Kyouya's nipples. Yup. We can all see where this is going.

As I said, Veggie, I'd dedicate this chapter to you! Thank you for motivating me to write this and secretly reading it without telling me. Oh, you.


	6. VI

**Fran's Potential Stalker: **Oh, c'mon, we all knew it! I'm glad I could amuse you with my sleep AN, haha. I'm sorry it was so short! I'm too embarrassed to write what I want to, so I cut the chapters in half, just like this one and the last. :D -swoons- I would love to be your wife! **TheQuietPaperMoon: **Aww, thank you! That means a lot. I'm sorry there's no lemon next! But there's gonna be something I've been trying to putt off next time. ;w; **simply anonymous: **Pfft, of course Kyouya is happy. He's getting so much attention! ;A; **Phoenix of Starlight: **Haha, sorry! I'm not actually a fan of 6918 so this story isn't my main priority. I kind of took a hiatus from writing, too, unexpectedly haha. Your review amused me way too much, I swear. xD You know you love Mukuro relly. **J.J psycho: **You love him! Aww, don't blush. ;w; **Pawliine: **Pfft! You're supporting the rape? You definitely made me smile there. **Leo's Katanas: **Thank you for the compliment! **Maniactly-a-lunatic: **Hey there, Princess! I hope you're doing okay in school at the moment, since we haven't spoken to each other for ages. :D Get ready for some lovely webcamming together when you're finished! **Maniactly-a-lunatic: **You are fucked up, for sure! LOL You shouldn't laugh at lube or anything that I had mentioned! **Maniactly-a-lunatic: **I like how you only got that Mukuro was Nagi's brother. Srsly, no one else did. orz Am I a failure for that? Yes, rape soon! Loads of rape! Damn straight you listened to MSI, I listened to them while writing this. ;) **MOnO.13: **Your new penname is annoying oh my gosh, I can't type the write letter in uppercase. Damn you, Hina. You're doing this to curse me, aren't you? Mukuro probably only got a film of Kyouya peeing, mmm. **MOnO.13: **Who knows? I don't even remember what I had intended for it to say. :D **MOnO.13: **I like sparkles, just sayin'. His hands looks wonderful when they're bloody. ;_; LOL. He might, you never know! **MOnO.13: **Well, I'm trying to make this more realistic. D: You would feel sick from a stalker, right? I know I would; I _have_. -shudders- **MOnO.13: **I'm sorry I lied LOL! I cut the chapter down in half. Eww, I wouldn't include Daemon like that. D: I _like _Daemon. **Shadowcast321: **Haha, it's fine, girl! Is everything okay now? Yup, Chikusa was going to say sister. Only you and one other reader got that. **JacksonW: **Merci pour la revue. Je suis désolé de cette histoire a pris un certain temps pour mettre à jour! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, en plus, je ne suis pas couramment le français ce sera donc une réponse maladroite. **BunniesDon'tTalk: **wutrlyhuh. LOL. My face is so confused right now. Yes, face. ;A; Drop it if you get scared!

VI.  
><em>I long for the stolen days.<em>

-x-

"I see you're awake now, Kyouya." Usually, such a comment wouldn't have alerted him, yet the fact he had no clue who the other male was, he narrowed his eyes. Kyouya disregarded that he was in the vulnerable position—from the hand that was idly tracing his chest to his arms that were over his head—he refused to believe them, instead sneering at the blue-haired male.

"And you know my name how?" he demanded, straight to the point. It seemed as though he had no qualms at that moment; simply wanting to get the situation over and done with. With his eyebrows slanting downwards, his eyes were fixated on the stranger's smirk instead of anything else. It was what seemed more important at that moment, anyhow, even if there were stranger things surrounding them. "I'm certain I do not know you."

"...Is that all you have to say?" The male laughed, tilting his head up for a moment. "How interesting," he said lowly, leaning forward towards him, the smirk only becoming more apparent as he voice dropped down to a purr. "Here I thought you'd give up after you'd seen me."

Kyouya's expression soon turned wary, yet when the hand that was on his chest started to move, he blinked in shock. Looking down quickly, he saw that his jacket had been removed, most likely from earlier yet he hadn't paid attention, and the buttons of his shirt had started to become undone.

"A spark is always nice," he remarked, trailing his finger over the nub on the brunet's chest. Kyouya's eyes flickered back up to his face, both of them staring at each other for a moment. "Nice to meet you, too." He laughed. "I assume you know my name, Kyouya."

"No," he said through gritted teeth, ignoring the hand on his chest. Refusing to acknowledge it and focus on the conversation—instead of the setting, too—seemed best for him. He had been slowly moving his hands in the ropes during their talk of sorts, attempting to pull his wrist through it slowly before moving onto the whole hand. So far, he had managed to ease half of his left hand out, yet the ropes around his feet seemed like a lost cause. It would've caused the male's attention to go elsewhere, not centred solely on his torso and face. "I don't."

"Oh?" Kyouya watched as he tilted his head, amusement becoming apparent in his heterochromatic irides. "That definitely makes this more interesting." Slowly, the male's index finger and thumb closed around the nub, the movement teasing as he waited for a reaction. "Does the name Mukuro ring a bell for you?"

Kyouya bared his teeth, anger being the only expression upon his face. "No," he spat, "it does not." He pushed himself further up on the mattress, the movement looking as though he was moving away from Mukuro. Instead, it caused him to move his hand against the rope discreetly, allowing half of his palm to slip through. He tried to hold back a smirk—since it would alert the older male that he almost had an advantage again—yet it quickly turned into a grimace when his nipple started to lightly throb. He growled under his breath, resisting the urge to struggle against the binds.

"How unfortunate for you then," Mukuro murmured, running his hand across the brunet's bare chest. He indulged himself in looking down, too, his eyes gazing at where his lithe fingers were moving. Trailing his fingertip across a nipple, he smirked. "Your body doesn't seem to mind that you don't know me."

"I'll bite you to death," Kyouya growled, one of his hands almost completely out. As he was about to pull it, Mukuro's gaze shifted back up to his face, causing him to stop in case suspicion had become aroused.

"As lovely as that sounds, I'd prefer to be the one biting you."

The uncomfortable feeling was back within his stomach. Paired with the disgust Kyouya was feeling from the hand that was touching him, along with the words, he wanted to shudder. He was far too stubborn to let a stranger touch him, even though they hadn't explained anything at that moment. It was far too easy to piece together what had happened.

"Touch me again and you'll never be able to use your fingers the same way again," he threatened, anger seeping into his voice.

Mukuro laughed, trailing his nail across the nub, causing the brunet to suck in a sharp breath. "If you weren't enjoying this, it wouldn't have hardened." The blue-haired male leaned over, reaching the hand that was soon to be removed from the rope, securing it tightly in his own. "I can't have you doing that now, Kyouya. It would ruin all of my fun."

-x-

"...Haru?" Nagi called, knocking on the door quickly. Biting down softly onto her lower lip, she chose to ring the door bell multiple times instead, making sure the noise was almost unbearable inside of the apartment. It was always a hard task to try and get Haru's attention; she was either trying to make another cake for her bakery or something equally ridiculous. Sewing a costume was one of the options, too. "Haru!" she called again, pressing the button.

"I'm here, I'm here," a loud voice proclaimed, footsteps becoming increasing louder the next moment. It was obvious she was wearing heels, even though she probably hadn't been outside. "What is it? Oh, Nagi!" Haru blinked, smiling fondly. Apart from the heels that she was wearing for no particular reason, Nagi realised she had been baking. The icing that was smeared across one of her cheeks, the brown hair that was tied back roughly into a ponytail complete with messy bangs and then frilly apron proved that, definitely. "Why don't you come inside?"

"I'm not here for cake this time," Nagi admitted softly, shifting her weight onto the other foot. She had been confident while alerting Haru that she was there, but now that they were face to face, she realised how ridiculous she might sound. Clearing her throat awkwardly, she took in a breath while curling her fingers around the hem of her shirt. "Do you know where Kyouya is?"

"That Hibari kid?" The older woman raised an eyebrow. "I don't, sorry, Nagi. Apart from the noise complaints about him sometimes, I don't hear from him." She pondered for a moment, tilting her to the side as she tapped her chin. "Last time I saw him, he was soaked from the rain. It rained two weeks ago, so I can't help you there."

Disappointment was clear on Nagi's face. She didn't know what to think—Kyouya hadn't answered his phone at all, nor showed up at school. "Are you sure?" she pressed, urgency leaking into her tone.

"Why are you worried about him?" Haru asked, staring at the purple-haired girl curiously. "I've always wondered about your relationship. I wasn't told any details when he moved in here. You come to ask me questions without ever seeing him, too."

"Before you say it, Kyouya's not my boyfriend," Nagi said firmly, shaking her head while remembering the amount of times she had been asked the question. They just gave off the wrong impression when they were together, that was all. "He's like a brother to me, you know?" she murmured, mostly to herself. "He doesn't let me visit him, for some reason, but I still want to know why he keeps moving a lot."

"Well, he hasn't mentioned moving to me yet," Haru reassured her, placing a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

"...He seemed really weird the other day, so I was worried," she replied, not saying the real story. She was still scared of seeming ridiculous—what if Haru just laughed it off, claiming the police would've been the first place to contact? Kyouya had always refused to involve them, no matter what. "Daemon just wanted to check on him." The lie came too easily. "He sent me to do it, since he was busy with work."

"Daemon's always busy with work from what you tell me." Haru raised an eyebrow. "If I see Hibari, I'll tell you, okay? Just go look at his apartment for now," she urged her, "call me if you think anything is weird or if you simply want to talk. I've got a new cake for you to try soon."

"Thanks, Haru!" Nagi beamed, quickly walking down the call after saying her farewell. She knew where Kyouya's apartment was from befriending Haru, but she hadn't been inside before. She doubted whether he knew she had been inside the apartment complex, too, simply because she'd never mentioned it before.

Walking down the corridor it was too silent. As though the tenants all weren't in even though it was quickly approaching night time. Fishing the phone out of her bag, Nagi tried calling one last time as she eyed the door. If there was an answer, she'd have to run quickly, just so he wouldn't realise she was there.

"This number is currently unavailable_._.."

Clutching her phone still, Nagi knocked softly on the door. After five knocks, she stopped to listen for footsteps, nervously. There were none, though, only the sound of her breathing being audible. Just to push her luck, Nagi turned the handle, blinking in shock when she realised it was unlocked.

She pushed the door open cautiously, peering her head instead slowly. "Excuse me," she murmured, slipping into the apartment quickly. "Kyouya?"

There was no answer, yet as she quickly closed the door behind her, an uncomfortable feeling started to become apparent in her stomach. There were a few items littered over the floor, a clear indication that he hadn't been home. From living together before, she knew that Kyouya disliked mess. He wouldn't have left petals from a flower on the floor, along with some kind of bottle and a box. They were scattered around messily, looking as though he had kicked them or walked into them by accident. Instead of probing to inspect them, Nagi called out one more time.

"Kyouya?"

It was obvious he wasn't there. Nagi bit down onto her lip again before leaving quickly, stepping outside to breathe in the fresh air. It wasn't until she tripped over something that seemed like a stick on the grass that she became worried. Laughing at herself, Nagi pushed herself up before looking behind her, inspecting what she had tripped over.

Confusion was clear across her face as she stared at Kyouya's tonfa.

-x-

**AN: **I'm just going to give up trying to update this weekly, we all know it's not going to happen. Finally, the plot is coming along! More Nagi and some Haru in there and some... interesting situations? Part of this chapter was supposed to be in the previous one, but I gave up and went to sleep because I'm silly like that. I won't take as long to update the next, promise! I put off writing this chapter for awhile since I didn't think I could write it well, plus, readers seem to think this story is creepy.

...I wasn't even intending it to be like that, but okay. Let's go along with it. By the way, I have no idea why I made them have a casual conversation with nipple action. Call it disguised crack, if you wish.

I like Haru and Nagi time, oh yes. Too bad Haru won't be appearing much.


	7. VII

**TheQuietPaperMoon: **Haha, thank you. Yup, something soon. **mukuro x hibari 3: **Haha, your perverted mind is wonderful. I'm just waiting awhile until the whore moans come along, for the sake of plot. I made Kyouya to be seventeen, and Mukuro around twenty-three, I think. I honestly don't remember, really. **Mono13. : **Fine, fine no more long Haru and Nagi moments. Yes, _rape_! **Pawliine: **Thanks! **simply anonymous: **Not any rape yet. c: **18plusForMe: **It really is, haha. I'm glad that I tone down the catchphrase, and never use "wao". **Phoenix of Starlight: **I hope it was obvious that your conclusion was right. **Phoenix of Starlight: **Thanks. **mukuro x hibari 3: **Too bad I don't actually like 6918, haha. :P **18plusForMe: **False alarm! **blacksakura13: **B-because I got lazy... /twiddles thumbs. It spells out a lovely admirer who cares about lube? :D Thank you for the compliment! So much. **MukuroforHibari: **Haha, is it really that obvious that I don't like this pairing? xD Not many people actually caught on that Nagi and Mukuro were related. I mean, really. It's obvious. Thank you! **CMHerrera: **Nope, no police! She's not an idiot. XD;;

VII.  
><em>There is no perfect seduction, you yourself are the bait and trap.<em>

-x-

Space would've been a good way to get the younger male to become comfortable, easier to manipulate, too, but that certainly wasn't part of his plan. Mukuro smirked as he was situated on the other side of the room, having teasingly walked away after seeing that Kyouya had become somewhat flustered, laughing quietly as he leaned against the wall. All the brunet seemed to do in return was glare, his narrowed eyes not providing a threat at all.

"You can't glare at me all day." He raised an eyebrow, shifting slightly.

Kyouya simply pursed his lips in response, not baring his teeth as he had done all of the other times. It could have been since the older male was on the other side of the room, or that he hadn't been undressed any more than last time. Though, Mukuro had been tempted to push him further, but breaking him wasn't his intention. It may have seemed that way from his intentions, he concluded, but he wasn't there to break the brunet's attitude. That was what had attracted him in the first place; to rid him of it, already, would've been pointless.

He would've been cast aside the next morning. Immediately, without any proper concern for his welfare. There was no point in keeping someone who obeyed his every whim.

"I think I'm being rather hospitable." For a moment, Mukuro laughed at the incredulous flash that was present in the other's eyes. "There is no candle wax on your chest, is there? No, you can't threaten me while you're tied to the bed." He beat the younger male to the point, smirking to himself when the other kept his mouth in a firm frown. Surely, he realised just how nice he had been—rather than forcing Kyouya to do what he wanted, he was waiting. Stockholm syndrome didn't come fast, he had been told, but it was better than nothing. "I can't have you neglecting everything while you're here."

Mukuro walked closer purposely, slowly as he did so making his footsteps echoed. With every step, the brunet's frown became deeper. "What do you want?"

It didn't take long for the older male to lean over him, one hand pressed into the mattress beside his head while the other tilted Kyouya's head up, index finger pressed against his chin. The reaction he received was exactly what he was expecting: Kyouya squared his jaw in indignation, baring his teeth slightly as he glared. An invasion of privacy obviously wasn't welcome.

"Don't you know?" Mukuro raised his eyebrow again, mocking the other completely. Either the kid was more confused than he had thought, or the chloroform hadn't worked well with his system. With a cold stare as his only answer, he laughed softly. "Don't neglect your needs, Kyouya," he murmured, the free hand gently trailing through the dark tresses. Although his touch was faint, the obvious shudder that passed through the younger male only amused him more. A reaction, one that could have certainly been considered positive had occurred again. Tugging on the strands, the male beneath him didn't flinch from the pain.

Slowly withdrawing his hand, Mukuro reached into his pocket before retrieving what he needed. He glanced down briefly, noticing Kyouya was glaring at him again, before deciding to be cautious. He straddled the brunet to prevent him from moving away, untying one of his hands before slipping the cold metal around it. With a soft click, one of the younger male's wrists were cuffed before he moved onto the next on. When his handiwork was done, Mukuro stood up before whistling quietly.

"If you kick me, you'll be humiliating yourself in the long run," he warned, jerking his head towards the door on the other side of the room. It wasn't the one he had came in through, instead allowing access into the bathroom. "I'm a human, just like you." From Kyouya's incredulous gaze, he smirked. "I understand the certain needs, even some you... _don't_." Emphasising the last part was easy, especially with his gaze travelling down the brunet's body.

Kyouya froze up momentarily, not struggling as the binds around his legs were released. He didn't make it very far when he stood up. Instead of being able to walk away straight away, Mukuro was delighted to see him stumble; the chloroform might have not been still effecting him, but staying still and getting up far too fast had caused the reaction. His fingers ran through the black hair again, that time harsher than before; twisting the strands around his lithe fingers while pulling him forward.

"There's no window in there, nor will you be able to find any way to escape," he said with a light-hearted tone though his words were anything but pleasant. "You can't run, Kyouya." There was no lock on the door either, but he didn't feel like informing the other of that just yet. The brunet glared at him, obviously weighing his options, before simply opening the door without saying a word. Not even a glance over his shoulder, and definitely no invitation to join him.

In return, Mukuro chuckled in amusement, shaking his head for a moment before his pocket vibrated. He leaned against the door, not sure whether to deem it important or not. Though, when he realised that it was only a message, it was fine.

_Mukuro Rokudo._

That was all it had said, and he disregarded it quickly. He'd cut off most of his communication with Daemon, yet he'd managed to find out his number yet again. Grinding his teeth together, Mukuro placed the phone back into his pocket quickly, agitation clear across his expression.

-x-

There wasn't enough noise coming through the door, Kyouya mused, choosing to turn the shower that was provided on quickly before taking a step back. There was only handcuffs keeping him there at that point, even if there was no window within the small bathroom or another door along it. The room had almost been blinding when he'd first stepped inside—the pale cream tiles and the silver of each handle or tap that was around. It was true that he had been needing to urinate, but he wasn't going to let his guard down for that long. Leaning against the wall, the brunet sighed while furrowing his eyebrows, thinking about what his next tactic could have been. Trying to pull his hands through the restraints before hadn't worked, and certainly, he couldn't just stroll out of the bathroom, bedroom and find out wherever the hell he was.

He hadn't heard _Mukuro _talking to anyone else in the time that he had been there, and judging from his assumptions, he couldn't have been living alone. To cover up somehow kidnapping him needed to have accomplishes there, too. One single man, who implied that they should have known each other, should not have been capable of doing so.

A growl of frustration left his throat from the situation. There wasn't nothing sharp in there to possibly damage the handcuffs; only the wall itself, but the blue-haired male should have been able to hear that over the running of the water. Eyeing the room quickly, Kyouya smirked to himself before inspecting the material of the shower door, eyes lighting up slightly when he realised he was correct. From calculating the amount of time he would have, the brunet would only receive one chance to test it out. The older male was surely starting to become suspicious, too, from how long he'd been in there.

Taking a deep breath, he flushed the toilet before quickly sidestepping and letting his fist collide with the shower door as hard as possible. He grimaced from the pain, but it was worth it for the shards to fall onto the floor around him, and the shower as well. Gripping a sharpest looking shard, he strained his ears to see if the noise had alerted the other before smirking again, leaning against the wall beside the door, waiting.

The odds were in his favour if he had a weapon. It was a matter of waiting with the adrenaline starting to course through his body.

When the door finally started to open—slowly, as if not to alert him that anyone was coming in—Kyouya was practically twitching in anticipation. Mukuro stepped into the room quickly, and as soon as there was enough space to walk past quietly while the blue-haired male was looking around the room, he did so. Gripping the piece of glass tightly, he kept his eyes on the other while slowly moving his foot, watching as the older male slowly turned his head.

"You really haven't given up, have you?" He laughed openly, shaking his head for a moment before his eyes darted between the broken glass door and then the shard in the brunet's hand. He didn't seem threatened at all, and as Kyouya didn't move—simply staring at the male in front of him, instead of taking action—Mukuro seemed more amused by it. "That won't hurt me."

"I'm not just going to give up," Kyouya murmured in return. As Mukuro took a step towards him, he narrowed his eyes, slowly sidestepping so he was standing with the doorway. Still, there was no look of panic across the other's face, or any regard for the situation whatsoever. "I won't be satisfied until I make you bleed, honestly."

"If anyone will be bleeding, it'll most likely be you, _Kyouya_," he replied mockingly, raising an eyebrow as he took a confident step forward. In return, Kyouya took one back—stepping out into the room he was in before—with his hand raised higher, threatening.

When he came too close, the brunet slashed the other's hand slightly, the red line become darker in colour as he quickly took steps back, inspecting Mukuro's expression to see if there was any pain. Other than the slight furrowing of his eyebrows, there was no indication that it had hurt at all, even though the scarlet liquid was trickling down onto his palm, staining his wrist eventually. The taller of the two chose to simply smirk, waiting to see what would happen while Kyouya cursed under his breath. The shard wasn't big enough to inflict a lot of damage; if he had thrust it forward into the male's abdomen, it was sure not to have been too deep. It was enough to buy him time, though, possibly enough to get to the door.

Noticing his gaze on the door, Mukuro announced, "It's locked. You didn't think I'd be idiotic enough to leave it open, did you?" The question was rhetorical, but it still annoyed him nonetheless.

Still, it was wroth a try. Taking his eye off of the older male for a moment or two was his first mistake—the fact that his hands were cuffed together didn't the situation, especially while trying to manoeuvre his hands to grab the door handle while slowly walking across the room.

"It's locked," Mukuro repeated, laughing heartily as he saw the brunet's knuckle turning white from the amount of strength he was putting into turning it. Though, that did mean that the other had the key on him somewhere; the odds weren't exactly in his favour from the lack of threat he was portraying, but it was _worth _a try, too.

"Give me the key," he demanded. Opening his free palm while turning around completely. He'd kept his guard slightly down while turning the knob, apparently, as the other was closer to him than he had remembered.

"I'm not afraid of you." He took another step closer, crossing his arms over his chest while raising a navy eyebrow. "This is a worthless effort. I expected better of you."

Surprisingly, a smirk crossed the brunet's lips. "Then, how about I hurt myself?" Kyouya held the shard against his neck, pressing into the exposed skin, but not enough to pierce it. There had to have been a reason that he was there, and if the threat was effective, it would prove his suspicions.

**AN: **I didn't upload the right file before. Sorry for the wait, too.


End file.
